


Proof

by Marooned Silks (Acemativity)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Marooned%20Silks
Summary: Byleth’s hands ran up into Dimitri’s hair, making a further mess of the tangles and knots, “Why don’t you get on your knees and I’ll show you how real I am, Your Majesty?”--Dimitri needs physical proof that Byleth isn't just another ghost haunting his every waking hour after disappearing for five years. The proof is sex, in this case.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 43





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I became so enraptured by the idea of Dimitri being so devoted and in love with Byleth-- and the line when he sees Byleth after all those years, alone with the dead bodies of soldiers at Garreg Mach? GOD... I couldn't NOT write this, honestly.  
> I hope you enjoy, because honestly this was much more fun to write than I could have expected..!

“Professor.. No— Byleth.. It’s been so long. How do I know you are not here to haunt me as well?”

“I’m here, Dimitri, I’m real, love.. I-I don’t know how else to reassure you that I’m still alive and well..” She held his ragged face in her hands, her careful touch a bit more desperate in its hold, her thumbs a bit more shaky in their repetitive motions across his stubbled cheeks.

Desperation, nearly lustful with how visceral it appeared, urged him to hold Byleth’s waist, trap her between his wretched hands — stain her own skin and clothes with the blood of his enemies, his friends, maybe even his own lover.. A desperate plea left his lips, forehead pressed so hard against her own, his eye closed with pure anguish in his voice, “I must know this is real, please.. I need you more than ever, even if I do not deserve you, my love. Will you let me take you as you are? I must be sure, I need to know— t-to prove that you can still be felt, tasted, not just seen or heard..”

Byleth opened her mouth to question him, the suggestion in his words, but the hand which traveled from her hip to her navel, answered such a question, eliciting a soft gasp from her. Whether it was surprise or arousal, she was unsure, though she would be lying if she said the roughness of his voice and overall appearance wasn’t doing things to the pit in her stomach. 

His eye stared into her soul, pinning her with both his curious hands and his ghastly stare, peering from behind the curtain of unkempt hair, “Would you allow me such selfishness? Proof, if you will, of your physical self?”

She shivered, swallowed hard, and forced a jokingly-cocky grin under his cold gaze, “Why don’t you just ask for sex in a normal way?”

He gave no response, only staring back, as if he did not even hear her at all— and Byleth all but wilted, realizing this man was no longer fond of humor. That part of him died five years ago, it seemed.

Byleth’s hands ran up into Dimitri’s hair, making a further mess of the tangles and knots, “Why don’t you get on your knees and I’ll show you how real I am, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri barely blushed as he knelt to one knee— then the other — and suddenly Byleth’s ears ring with the weight of how easily he accepted that—

“W-wait, you really want to do this?”

He barely even twitched, let alone breathed, though his stare seemed much more heavy as he gazed up at her, “I said what I said, did I not?”

Byleth worried the bottom of her lip between her teeth, more than eager to watch her lover prove his devotion and love while also proving how real she was— but this seemed fast, this seemed incredibly impulsive..

“Is this what you want? Are you okay with this?”

A bitter chuckle and Dimitri closed his eye slowly, as if reminiscing, “How like you to worry about my needs and wants.. I do not think you understand how deeply I want this. I may have internalized my thoughts and expressions, as I have not been around allies for moons... But I have spent years wishing for a taste of you again, for your pulse on my tongue and at my fingertips. Not once have you left my mind since you disappeared without a trace, especially not your body.” Dimitri opens his eye to look back up at Byleth with a severity that leaves her mouth near watering with want. “You’ve always been the one thing I couldn’t keep myself from desiring, Professor. Allow me this if you wish for it too, if only this once?”

Byleth bit harder on her lip for just a moment, considering her options and the pleading look Dimitri gave her, before she gave a curt nod, pushing his curtain of blond hair up and out of his face before holding the strands in her fists. She shuddered once more, more than pleased and eager at the thought of her lover’s tongue on her. Even if it felt like only a few days at most, since they last spoke, her body showed otherwise with how weak in the knees she felt under his cold stare— as well as the obvious wear of five years, which only tore Dimitri to shreds.

Driven with his own need, Dimitri lowered his gaze to plant a kiss at her navel, kissing lower until he nosed her pubic bone, staying still there for longer than Byleth wanted— savoring her presence, her warmth. She rolled her hips faintly, bumping barely against his nose, and tightened her hold on his hair for just a moment. A silent plea for him to continue.

He gave another experimental and slow kiss to the bone, lingering with his mouth pressed against her, so close to her heat, yet not close enough -- but the way his eye flickered back up to meet her, half lidded with lust and fluttering closed once more as he pressed a slow kiss between her legs, made Byleth give an audible shudder as her knees shook.

“I-is there a chair? Somewhere to sit? I can’t stand like this, I’m.. out of practice,” Byleth stammered, whipping her head around in search of somewhere to sit before she made more of a fool of herself. 

The fact that Dimitri only showed the faintest of smiles made her stomach sink, however, as she realized the weight of these last five years on his psyche. What once made him smile all too brightly left him barely dim enough to be seen, let alone to shine in the dark.

Once she was sitting down, Byleth took a moment to hold Dimitri’s face in her hands again, brows furrowed and eyes wide with concern, before leaning in to kiss him. A careful, chaste kiss -- alike to the first kiss they ever shared, even in how she let her tongue brush his bottom lip before he caught her mouth, opening their kiss himself and giving a soft moan over the heat of her mouth. They pulled away slowly, eyes closed and mouths slightly open, breaths intermingling before Dimitri could no longer handle such a distance and pressed himself against her once more. One sturdy arm wrapped around Byleth’s waist, the other being leaned on as he broke away from the kiss to mouth at the space behind her jaw, under her ear, and then against the vulnerable line of her throat, his every breath more of a needy growl than anything. Dimitri was acting more monster than man— but Byleth couldn’t find any reason to fear him, knowing this is still the same man who cried in her arms and opened himself up so willingly, unafraid of her prying eyes or curious fingers, because he trusted her so openly, so unapologetically.

Lust broke free once more when Dimitri pushed her knees apart with his own, pressing between her legs carefully before descending from her neck — to the flat of her chest, then a kiss to her cleavage, before kneeling back down to the floor to lift her loosely-fitted shirt up enough to kiss her sternum, nosing the space between where her ribcage connected before kissing the soft skin softly — lower and lower until he was back where he wanted, just above the belt line of her shorts and tights. 

After lifting her hips, Byleth helped Dimitri pull the bottoms off with one motion, leaving only her underwear for lower coverage as she watched him pull off her boots and slip off her tights with little to no care for the sheer and delicate fabric. She didn’t have the mind to point out his unnecessary roughness, though, once he let his mouth press against the bony inside of her ankle. His lips brushed up past the bone, up the fleshy inner side of her calf, paying no mind to the softness of hair, but rather enjoying the brush of his own stubble against the inner part of Byleth’s leg— and Byleth’s little groan and pleased huff was evidence in how this was not a one sided pleasure. 

Trailing his lips up and up, Byleth leaned back a bit in her seat, opening her legs wider to him, as he kissed the inner part of her knee, leaving slow kisses higher into her inner thigh. When he pulled her hips a little closer, hands gripping her thighs, Byleth couldn’t help the relieved sigh when he nibbled and sucked at the soft flesh, a breathy moan interrupting their thoughts when he moved to her innermost thigh, closest to the bunch of muscle before her heat.

“My beloved..” Dimitri sounded breathless, his voice so low with want and years of isolation— the heaviness of his voice and the heat of his breath was enough to make Byleth grab hold of his hair and whine, more than eager for him to rasp out his devotion with the flat of his tongue and heat of his breath. “Byleth…”

Unapologetically, she only leaned back fully, opening her legs the widest they could as she pulled him closer between them, her only response a low whine that resembled a desperate “Dimitri—!“

“I know, I know..” And off he went, holding her hips so carefully as he pressed his mouth close against her heat, letting his tongue drag just lightly across her lips— just the beginning, just a taste of what he had in store. The faintest wet heat was enough to make Byleth wriggle, her whine coalescing more into a whimper, before she pulled his mouth yet closer, knowing full well that such a startled noise would only keep him further away for longer.

“I’m fine, just s-sensitive—- it’s been..” Byleth took a deep breath, digging the back of her head against whatever it was she was laying on, “..A long time since I’ve been touched like this...”

“You’re telling  _ me _ ,” Dimitri growled, lips moving against the hood of her clit, nose nestled against the softness of her hair— funny how even the hair at her navel turned that starlit green, so bright against her sun-kissed skin. 

He gave her another flick of tongue, quick and teasing, before finally clasping his mouth over her labia, dragging the flat of his tongue up between them— catching quite pleasingly against her clit — in an agonizingly-slow manner before doing it again— and again, encouraged by how Byleth shivered and moaned under his lips and tongue, fingers digging into his scalp in just the right way.

Byleth gave his messy hair sharp tugs, knowing how deeply it elicited hums of pleasure from Dimitri, always fond of that sting of pain to better highlight the deep itch of arousal, especially when his own moans seemed to turn Byleth on more. 

A lover who got off on what he got off from — a lover who appreciated his devotion and savoring, but wasn’t afraid to do the same for him, even when he knew he didn’t deserve an ounce of that love and affection. Dimitri hummed against Byleth as he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, feeling her shift and open her hips wide under him, as his own ‘thank you’ for her affections. Even if it’d been nearly half a decade, every drop of heat he felt for her only washed over him tenfold with one final roll of her hips and how she cried out his name. 

“Goddess, I do not deserve you,” Dimitri moaned into her. It was almost a sob with how emotional the realization made him— and suddenly he was being pulled up and back down, lips crushed against Byleth’s mouth so aggressively and so suddenly that his head spun.

“Bullshit,” Byleth hissed against his lips, a thigh rubbing experimentally against the hardness of Dimitri’s groin when she bent a knee between his own. “You deserve more than I could ever give you. You deserve a life untouched by death and suffering.. I would do  _ anything  _ to undo your past.”

Dimitri sucked in a sharp breath, eyes squeezing back tears with emotion, but also keeping from shuddering audibly at the relief of friction against his dick— yet Byleth still eases it out of him, leaving him breathless and quivering above her. 

“Do not say such things!” Dimitri snarled it more than growled, his words of pure rage, a fist coming down to crack the surface they lay upon — so close to Byleth’s head, but he pays no attention to it. “If my past were different, what if I had not met you? Why further torture me with the thought of having less blood on my hands? Why must you remind me of what I can never have— ever again?!”

Rage is dashed by sorrow, an angry cry from Dimitri’s lips breaking into a full sob, and he soon burrows his nose into the curve of Byleth’s shoulder, taking refuge in her scent and holding onto her frame so, so tightly— tight enough for her to give a pained warning— and he was quick to move away with his face in his hands.

Byleth cannot do much more than wriggle herself between his knees and arms as he mourns for the millionth time, but she presses sweet kisses to his wavering mouth when he finally shows his face once more, even nuzzling so lovingly against his eyepatch, fingers smoothing back his hair — and she hopes it is enough comfort for now, as the reality of her existence settles on his grief-stricken mind. 

“Do not leave me again, my beloved.” Dimitri shook so violently, even more so under Byleth’s loving kisses and caresses. “I cannot live my life without you again, I simply cannot.”

“And I you..” Byleth whispered, cradling his weary face between her palms once more, as she leaned their foreheads together. “I won’t let them take me from you again..”


End file.
